The Japanese Princess
by Oky Verlo
Summary: Imagine a world where only magic and blood inheritance rule, and where a coldhearted wizard seeks the hand of a kind loving princess so that he can rule the country. This image is now reality. no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer type thing.**

**I don't own fruits basket, but it would be so damn cool if I did!**

**This is my third fruits basket fan fic type thingie and I am starting to get the hang of this.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**

_Nezumi-san, Neko-san, do you understand that if you are to fail this mission, you will have shamed the S.P.U and will be dismissed from our line of duty?_

"We understand Kami-sama. We shall protect her highness with our lives."

_**Welcome to a Japan where **__**magic is one of the only three things that mean power.**_

_**The only magic ruler left is known as The Evil Lord Demetei.**_

_**The blood inheritance rulers are the Honda's: Emperor Katsuya, His wife Lady Kyoko**__**, and their only child, Young Lady Tohru.**_

_**The third thing that means power is to be part of an exclusive organization called the S.P.U, or the Sohma Protection Unit, which has sworn to rid the world of magic users who follow the example of Demetei. Or better yet, get rid of Demetei himself.**_

_**The S.P.U has an elite 14 members, the first being the head of the organization, all with a certain code name and password.**_

_**Number 1 Kami-sama **_

_**Number 2 Nezumi-san Yuki**_

_**Number 3 Neko-san Kyo**_

_**Number 4 Uma-san Isuzu-Rin**_

_**Number 5 **__**Hitsuji-san Hiro**_

_**Number 6 Tora-san Kisa**_

_**Number 7 Ushi-san Hatsuharu**_

_**Number 8 Inoshishi**__**-san Kagura**_

_**Number 9 Usagi-san Momiji**_

_**Number 10 Saru-san Ritsu**_

_**Number 11 **__**Ryuu-san **__**Hatori**_

_**Number 12 Hebi-san Ayame**_

_**Number 13 Inu-san Shigure**_

_**Number 14 Niwatori-san Kureno**_

_**All are in the elite because of their abilities, for example Hitsuji-san can talk his way out of any situation … and if that doesn't work he then reveals that he always holds some form of explosive. **_

_**Nezumi-san is only above Neko-san because of there sixth sense.**_

_**Nezumi-san can sense when the one he has been assigned to is in danger and where they are.**_

_**If Neko-san, on the other hand, is on a protection mission, he can tell who is attacking, not who is being attacked.**_

_**That is the only thing that separates them. Both of them are equally trained and skilled in every form of martial arts, weaponry, and stealth that has ever been created.**_

_**As for the weapons themselves, Nezumi-san has always had a fondness for guns, and fighting staffs, while Neko-san always carries around a pair of twin katana, twelve daggers hidden throughout his uniform and little stealth and distraction helpers, like smoke bombs.**_

_**Today, the S.P.U has been given its most challenging mission yet … to protect Young Lady Tohru from Demetei.**_

'Welcome, gentlemen, to Honda castle. I am Emperor Katsuya, and this is my wife Lady Kyoko. We are glad you have come to our aid.'

"We will always do our best to protect all from Demetei, Your majesty."

'That is good to hear, because I have reason to believe that he has chosen to rule Japan, and that would mean to establish an heir, which means he must choose a bride.

And with all the rumors of my daughter and her beauty, I fear he has chosen her.'

''Fear not, Sire. We will do all in our power to protect her. ''

'Thank you. Just hearing you say that places my mind at ease. Come, it's time that my daughter learns the faces of her protectors … oh yes, I must infirm you that, since magic cannot interfere with traditions and ceremonies, Demetei has sealed my daughters mouth so she cannot speak. One of the many things that suggests to me that he wants her for his bride, so even if she falls in love, she will not be able to say the words -I do- to any one but him.'

"We understand Sire. Let us go meet her highness."

''I will inform the young gentlemen of something if I may husband?''

'If there is something you wish to say, it is wise that you say it.'

''Thank you. Young sirs, I will warn you hear and now that if in any way, you are working for Demetei, if need be I will die with my teeth in your throat.''

"Rest assured my Lady that we want and have nothing to do with that man."

''Remain so and I wont have to kill you.''

'Come now lets us forget that fiend until the introductions to my child are over, lest we scare to the point of her not coming out of her room anymore.'

**Hello! Is another Oky Verlo Story online! This time it is not relatively based on the outline! Yay for me! Kay if you want me to continue the same as my really long fruba fic applies… ****I better get some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am like on a role here regarding how many stories I may update before this night is over.**

**Oh yeah disclaimer thing -sobs- if I owned fruits basket I would so totally love it but I am not that damn artistic, in fact I can't draw to save my life –whimpers and cries in corner-**

_As they walked through the castle halls, Neko-san suddenly realized just how big the castle was, in fact in the entrance hall alone you could have fit four times the entire amount of members for S.P.U and still have room for another sixty people._

_Nezumi-san on the other hand was thinking about the princess, what she would look like and all, seeing as only people in the castle ever got to see her, and trying to describe something to the full extent of their beauty can be pretty damn hard._

_However his queries were about to be answered as they all reached a room with golden handles and silver trim._

_The only thought in both of the S.P.U agents heads were 'the many rumors have just been broken. She is even more beautiful than mere words can describe.'_

_Seeing as it was still early autumn, princess Tohru was wearing a yukata with brown and red leaves embroidered into the gentle orange-brown fabric, setting of her amazing brown shoulder length hair, right before playing spectacular contrast to her brown eyes._

_But it was her eyes that got to Neko-san. The princess had incredibly sad eyes, eyes that seemed to say 'I'm trapped. Please help me. Please set me free.'_

_While Neko-san was questioning the sadness within her eyes, Nezumi san was feeling incredibly stupid. He was wearing one of his older uniforms, one of the rattiest in fact, and he had a feeling that if it weren't for the fact that Neko-san were wearing a brand new uniform, he would have just made the S.P.U look very bad. _

'Hello, my child. These two young men are your new body guards. And I have brought them here so you may learn every detail of their faces.'

_Both of the S.P.U members were thinking at that point 'isn't learning every detail a bit much?'_

_The Queen caught the confused expressions on their faces and explained._

''Our daughter has become very nervous about meeting new people of late, mainly because; if you know how to use magic you can change your appearance. But not completely, and my daughter has photographic memory of every single person she properly meets.'

"Oh."

_The princess stared at the two men for what seemed like hours … then she smiled, and their hearts were at ease, for it was another rumor that said that if the princess smiled at you it felt like you were forgiven for any sin you had ever committed._

_This was mainly due to the fact that her highness very rarely smiled._

'I see she has taken to you quite nicely. After all if she smiles at you it means that she feels you are trustworthy. You should both feel honored.'

"Believe me sire, we do."

_**Your majesty! It is time for your sword practice and it is time for Milady's defense procedure… And who might you two be?**_

"Oh. We are both members of the S.P.U sir. And who might you be?"

_**Sire! They could be thieves, robbers**__**, any one disguised as S.P.U agents who are actually working for Demetei! You doing this without informing me is totally irrational and could be putting her highness in a dangerous situation!**_

_During the entire time the royal magistrate, which is who he is, was babbling__ Neko-san realized that for some reason as soon as the magistrate entered the room, Princess Tohru had lost her beautiful smile and if any thing looked even more frightened and scared._

_And in the same moment that Neko-san noticed the princess' fear; Nezumi-san noticed something on the magistrate's neck … a tattoo that symbolizes magic heritage, but in more specific terms, a tattoo symbolizing faith to Demetei._

_Within a swift movement the magistrate was dead and he had been killed in a position that showed the tattoo, which was of course known to the king._

_At first the Queen did what was instinctive and went to her child's side to protect her if the two men came to her, but she was then told by her husband what was going on._

_Apologies soon followed._

''Please forgive my sudden reaction, but it shows that I can have poor judgment to people. I thought that my child didn't smile at him because she was scared of how he always yelled things at us.''

"I was wondering why he thought that what his majesty did was irrational, but it turns out that he thought it irrational only because he didn't have time to inform Demetei."

"I noticed that as soon as he entered, her highness suddenly seemed very afraid. Not only did she stop smiling but she stated to lean closer towards his highness, as if preparing to run. Her highness immediately knew he was danger but as she could not tell you these feelings she did what she could by running."

'Now that I think about it, I didn't have any sword play scheduled for today. And we made sure that Lady Kyoko would not be doing defense procedures today either. He was trying to separate us! So as soon as we got to our training areas he would have been gone with Tohru!'

"it may not be in my position to give these sort of suggestions to his highness, but maybe it would be in your best interests to learn you weekly schedule by heart to avoid this sort of thing in the future.":

"Nezumi-san. He gas arrived. It appears he was expecting to collect a bounty. How close is he to her highness?"

"Not very close but he's moving fast we better go to her highness' aid."

'We'll come too. If that cad thinks he can try to steal my daughter I'll run him through!'

''I will make him endure a fate worse than hell if he puts a hand on her.''

_Out of nowhere, the emperor suddenly has a __neck cleaver and has another blade at his side, and Lady Kyoko has gotten her hands onto a pair of brass knuckles. Nezumi-san prepares a gun, and Neko-san reveals one of his Katana. Then they run to their fullest might to reach young Lady Tohru's room before it is too late._

**Oh boy this is a good chapter … for reviewing! If you review you get a free Fruits Basket DVD set!**

**(Disclaimer: you will not receive a free Fruits Basket DVD set.)**

**Review button is calling! Can you not hear?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a chapter of the third … that makes no sense does it?**

**I mean, seriously, I need to so start making sense because otherwise people will stop reading my stories before they even start and … what? Nobody cares about what I say or what I do unless I update my stories? Well doesn't that just suck?**

**Fine! Enjoy.**

_Neko-san and Nezumi-san were not that much faster than the emperor and his wife but they were more effective in their footwork, so it seemed that they were faster._

_Naturally they reached her highness's room first._

_Nezumi-san shot the intruder who was indeed the evil lord Demetei, and Neko-san quickly picked up her highness and got her away from the maniac, just as her parents arrived._

_**Well, well. Aren't we the merry a bunch eh? I am surprised that you realized my presence so soon in getting here.**_

_**Alas, for you, I have already placed upon thy princess another enchantment. Let us see how long, she can hold against it.**_

_With that, the evil maniac suddenly jumped out the window. Nezumi-san started to follow him, and Neko-san was about to copy but her highness didn't want him to go._

_This was insinuated by the fact that when her mother tried to hold her to comfort her, she just held on tighter to Neko-san, implying she didn't feel particularly safe without one of her guards near-by any more. After all, they left her for all of a minute and the evil Demetei himself had come to try and take her away. This meant she was going to need one of them within her sight, at all times._

_And even though her parents just thought that she wanted either of her guards with her at all times, in her head she was actually hoping that it would be the one who had, literally, swept her of her feet. Neko-san._

"Give it up Demetei! You will be caught and brought to justice!"

_**And pray tell, dear lad, how you intend to catch me by yourself? By the looks of things, your companion has but abandoned you.**_

"But indeed pray tell, Demetei, why you think that for a mission such as protecting the heiress to Japan, only two agents would come?"

_Demetei suddenly was very fearful at this remark. His fear was increased when he felt something very strong, and incredibly sharp, connect with his back._

_**ARRRRGH!!!!!!!! WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT?!!!!!!!!!**_

''I see that you have noticed my new shoes Demetei. Here let me give you a closer look!''

_Uma-san gave Demetei a very close examination of her new shoes as to, not only bring him immense pain, but to distract him from Tora-san, who was busy tying him up with a lead rope that she conjured up with her magic. Originally, Tora-san worked for Demetei, but she worked for him unwillingly. When Demetei's last__ base had been infiltrated, and Tora-san was kidnapped, she was quick to give them all the information on Demetei she knew. She even explained what the tattoos of faith really did. They would let Demetei control the person but they could only be put on if the person trusted Demetei … which Tora-san didn't. She also explained that there were two different tattoo types, one for the men and one for the woman. The one for the men was a crescent moon inside a black star, while the woman's was a small star within the curvature on a crescent moon. After that information had been gathered, not only was Tora-san checked for any form of tattoo, but so was every single S.P.U member. After the information had been confirmed, Kami-sama asked Tora-san to join, which she willingly accepted. She was then given her code-name Tora-san. Before that she had only been called child, and was forced to refer to Demetei as father._

_**ARRRGH!!! WHAT IS THIS?! ONLY MY FOLLOWERS KNOW HOW TO USE THE LEAD ROPE!**_

''But you will remember Demetei, that I was not a willing follower!''

_**Ahhh, so the child wishes to harm her Father does she?**_

''You are not my father Demetei! You killed my father!''

'While that is all very sad, you may want to move back.'

_The sudden voice of reason was none other than Hitsuji-san, and he was about to set of the lead rope, filled with his timed explosives._

'I am well aware of the fact that we are supposed to bring you to justice, but frankly, this is justice. Hello, Goodbye, oh pretty please die.'

_Hitsuji-san's explosives went of with a 'bang' and all hoped that Demetei was dead, but when the smoke cleared, it was obvious that at the last second, he had teleported away. Now teleportation is an excellent way to escape and Demetei would have used quite often … except for the fact that every time it was used, it took three years off your life._

"Come on! We better introduce you to the royal family, His majesty already knows that you here but princess Tohru has yet to even hear of you."

_But at that moment in time, her majesty, princess Tohru didn't care! She was happy where she was. Sitting at a small table reading her favourite novel, eating her favourite snack (__onigiri)__ and having her favourite body guard sitting near-by._

_For her right now, she was in heaven!_

**Is the end of another chapter! This one is one for reviewing! Come on! Review button is calling but you are not reacting! 6 people have reviewed. But I know that there are people out there, just wanting me to update without reviewing… I know your there! 52 people have looked at my story!**** THAT IS 46 PEOPLE NOT REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four …ugh … urm… for those of you who cant tell, I am trying hard not to start babbling. Enjoy chapter**

"Your Majesty. I have brought the other agents I told you about. Unfortunately, Demetei barely escaped."

'Worry not! My daughter is unharmed and right now is reading in her room. The guard ... um … I think you called him Neko-san, is with her. As soon as you started chasing after Demetei, the boy was about to follow but, my child didn't want to risk it being a decoy trap. She wanted one of you to stay with her.'

"Completely understandable, my Lord."

''Don't shoot the messenger, but Kami-sama is losing his temper. We keep barely losing Demetei, and it is starting to get to him. ''

"Come on. We need to introduce you three to her highness."

_As they are going to meet princess Tohru, Tora-san is starting to work out shifts for who will be with her and when, for example; now that they had female body guards, one of the girls could be watching over her__ during the night and her majesty would not feel afraid, because she would be sleeping in someone's presence._

'Daughter. I have brought the other bodyguards.'

_Neko-san noticed that as soon as the emperor came back in after briefly leaving, the fear in her majesties eyes returned, and ever so slowly she was backing away from the emperor, closer and closer to himself, meaning that this emperor was a fake._

_And that thought suddenly activated Uma-san's ability to read thoughts of danger._

''_So that Emperor is a fake? He looks the genuine article. But then again, magic users can be very tricky.''_

''Emperor Katsuya. I think I heard something outside. I am just going to check on it.''

'Yes please do. I don't want another fiasco.'

_Uma-san began running, checking every nook and cranny she could see, until she found … the body of emperor Katsuya … _

''How did this happen? We were with the emperor the minute we got back. No … it couldn't be … when he teleported.''

_It clicked into place. Demetei wanted to claim the princess as his bride but her parents refused. So Demetei took away her voice. And he had come so close to actually touching her highness only fifteen minutes ago. So when he teleported, the life of the emperor was taken, and Demetei, having punctured through the emperor's heart, claimed his appearance, and assumed his role. Yet … Neko-san was the one to alert her ability, but how did he know? She would need to find out later but right now Demetei had to be taken care of. _

_Uma-san ran back to the princess' room and prepared her__ whip on the way. _

_That ass-hole was going to get regret being born._

''DEMETEI!''

_Uma-san caught him around the throat. His spell undone, the transformation was removed, showing his true features. The princess stopped slowly edging towards Neko-san and instead stood up and ran to him for protection. The other agents thought this was only because he was closest. The Queen, Lady Kyoko, was too stunned to do anything but stare. This monster had taken the form of her beloved husband, and she hadn't noticed._

_**I am impressed. How did you know I was a fake? I didn't attack anyone.**_

''You didn't attack any one but his highness! And you didn't stop there, you killed him! You killed the emperor!''

''The … emperor's … dead? ''

''By this monsters hand your majesty!''

''You killed my husband? You killed Katsuya? ''

_Lady Kyoko forgot about fear and lunged at Demetei, still wearing her brass knuckles and almost tore his head off. 'I am not angry' she thought 'I am BLOODY PISSED!'_

_She lunged and attacked him again, this time hitting the major magic source in his arm. Demetei reacted badly._

_**CHILDREN! COME FORTH AND PROTECT YOUR FATHER! COME FORTH AND SAVE YOUR FATHERS LIFE!**_

_The princess' room was suddenly flooded with men and women under Demetei's curse. Uma-san was forced to realize her grasp on Demetei when bullets started being aimed at her, and Hitsuji-san didn't have unlimited explosives._

_Tora-san was busy trying to create a magic field big enough to protect the S.P.U agents and the royalty, while Nezumi-san had run out of bullets and had started using his fold-away fighting staff._

_Lady Kyoko was beating up any thing that came within three feet of her, and Neko-san? Neko-san and her highness were not there. At the first sign that Demetei would be calling his minions, Neko-san had put the princess on his back, and had started getting her away to safety with in the castle boundaries. Since the castle courtyard was over twelve acres long and wide, he could only guess how big the castle was itself. He decided that if he could find the princess a place that only she and he knew about then, when things got dangerous, he would take her there so that she was safe._

_He found the perfect place. About ten meters from the door to go out into the courtyard, was a small, unused room. But there was a big hole under one of the tatami mats that was big enough for the princess to move around unnoticed. _

_Neko-san swore that only he would collect her and the signal to show that it was him and that he was alone was three taps on the tatami mat followed by three taps on the tatami mat next to the one she was under._

_Now that the princess was safe and hidden, Neko-san prepared both his katana, and ran back to help his comrades. When he got there he could see that the S.P.U was outnumbered … however, with katana, there is always some big ass move, to save the day with … for example, Neko-sans katana's held 'The Cat's Revenge' a move that made all enemies suddenly feel as though a cat was clawing at their face and flesh. This was enough to free the S.P.U agents and the queen and start kicking some serious butt. But yet again, Demetei had used this as a chance to escape, at first he had tried to grab the princess, but she wasn't there and he was wounded, so he just left back to his base. Demetei didn't care for his 'children' he could always get more minions._

_Back at the palace, the S.P.U agents were fighting their, best but they were tiring, and the cursed people seemed to be right as rain … aside from the curse that is._

_Just when Tora-san collapsed, an enormous flash came through out the room and the cursed people suddenly dropped down of to the floor, clutching their tattoos and screaming. Two unknown figures walked into the room._

"Pathetic. I though Demetei had improved his mark from the last time I figured out how to remove them."

'Took you long enough Ryuu-san! And the same goes to you Inoshishi-san! We called you as soon as Demetei escaped through teleportation!'

"'Nezumi-san, you're not exactly in a position to talk down to me, seeing as we just saved you and her highness! I will let you of a bit because you were tired from fighting Demetei earlier, but I won't let you live this down easily! Now shut up and let me take care of your wounds, Ryuu-san will transport the people back to where they were before this mess happened and will fiddle with their memories so that they don't remember us or Demetei.'"

''Neko-san? That is what you're called right? That's your code name? ''

''Yes, your majesty. ''

''Where did you hide her? Where did you hide my daughter? ''

''I have hidden her in a place only she and I know of so that in the event of an emergency, I can take her there and she will remain safe. ''

''I understand. Would you please go and bring her here? I will need her to be present for her father's funeral. ''

''Yes, your highness. ''

_It is now a month later and there has been no new information about Demetei__, but to be on the safe side, the S.P.U has stayed with her highness, Princess Tohru. In all the events in history, princess Tohru is the only royalty that has not been taught any form of fighting, even if it is defensive. When Lady Kyoko was princess Kyoko, she had been taught by her father how to defend herself, mainly because she was betrothed to the emperor's son, and many lords wanted her dead, so that their own daughter would become Queen and they could reap the benefits of being a royals parent._

_When he was prince Katsuya, he had been taught how to use blades and staffs, this was a precaution because other countries had tried to assassinate him several times._

_But neither the emperor nor the queen, could bear to teach their precious child, their precious daughter Tohru, any form of violence, no matter what it was. Instead, they both swore to protect their baby girl, with their lives. Emperor Katsuya had kept his promise._

_Princess Tohru had been staring out of the window for quite a while, when she suddenly went to her desk and wrote a note. She addressed it to her mother and went to Neko-san handing him the note._

_All Neko-san had to do was read who the note was for, and he got up telling the princess that he would deliver it right away. He then got up and left._

_The other S.P.U agents had just finally noticed that whenever the princess had a request, she would go to Neko-san to deliver it to her mother, not any one else._

_Seeing as Nezumi-san and Neko-san were here the longest, Uma-san, Tora-san, Ryuu-san, Hitsuji-san and Inoshishi-san decided to ask Nezumi-san if he knew._

"'Nezumi-san. Have you noticed that the princess goes only to Neko-san wit requests?'"

'Yes, but that is only because Neko-san is the one who got her away from Demetei's grasp and gave her a hiding place. She knows she can trust him.'

"'Ah. That makes sense. I would trust any one who saved me from a maniac too.'"

_In that instant Neko-san and Lady Kyoko entered the room. Lady Kyoko gave a small nod to the S.P.U agents, and then walked to her daughter with a worried look in her eye._

''Daughter … Tohru, are you sure? Do you really want to? Do you really want to go outside? ''

_Princess Tohru nodded with a small smile on her face. Her mother was very worried but eventually gave in if at least two of her bodyguards were with her, and one of them had to be female. Princess Tohru chose Neko-san, of course, and she chose Uma-san. Her mother than took all the male guards out with her while Tora-san, Uma-san and Inoshishi-san, helped her pick something nice to get dressed into._

''As you can tell I am nervous about letting her go outside so soon. I know that it is actually the first time she has ever wanted to go outside, and that I should be encouraging her. But, she doesn't show any fear about going out. And she seems the same from before her father was killed. She doesn't show sadness. So I can't tell if she is afraid. If any thing goes wrong, like a sudden attack from Demetei, then let Neko-san take her to her hiding place with out delay! The only delay you should be thinking about is delaying Demetei's minions from following Neko-san and my daughter. Do you understand? ''

''Yes, your majesty. ''

''Very well. You may go now. ''

_When the male body guards were allowed back into the room, they were all stunned at the outfit princess Tohru had chosen to wear, though they didn't show it. They all said it looked very nice on her but they didn't show that they were stunned. But princess Tohru could tell that at least her favorite bodyguard liked it, as she could see the slight smile playing around his lips. And realizing that he liked it made her gently blush. She had wanted to wear her leave yukata again but it was too cold for that now, even though it was still autumn, it would sometimes snow. The female bodyguards had helped her decide what to wear by matching __colours__ to her smile, for instance, red didn't go with the gentle smile she was wearing, red was to bold. Yellow was a possibility but they wanted to avoid it if possible. Princess Tohru only had one black outfit and she had worn that only to funerals and sad occasions, didn't suit her any way. White and blue seemed to work best, so princess Tohru was wearing a white kimono, with a light blue, tie-up robe over it. Inoshishi-san had put princess Tohru's hair in a low pony tail and tied it up with two ribbons, one white, and the other blue._

_Neko-san bowed low, motioning to the door. All the S.P.U agents realized that he was saying 'if you want to do it now, it is time to go.' When the princess saw him bow, her blush increased, just a bit. She then started walking to the door with Neko-san and Uma-san right behind her._

_The courtyard outside was beautiful. It had snowed the night before and so every thing was covered in a small blanket of white. The princess had never looked more amazed. She had seen snow before, but only through a window. A window is no comparison to the real thing up close._

_Every one who the princess passed worked in the palace and was touched by her child like smile, like the smile that only an innocent can make. Everyone she passed also knew, that if princess Tohru could talk, right now she would be laughing. When she passed the gardener, he asked if she was okay. She smiled at him and nodded her head happily. The gardener smiled back and said 'that's good to hear. Your majesty, if you want, over there is a big field of snow that hasn't been stepped on. Why don't you make a snowman?' The princess had always wanted to make a snow man so when she saw the field of pure snow she was very excited. She made three snowmen. One was a snowman, one was a snow woman, and the last one was a snow child. No one really understood what she was making until she made the last snowman. This snow man had an evil expression was she had made his face. The first snow man looked dead and the other two snow people looked sad and scared._

_Uma-san went up to princess Tohru and said 'Maybe you should return indoors' but princess Tohru shook her head. _

_Princess Tohru was depicting her family and what Demetei had done to them. When she started crying, Neko-san went up to her and said 'I think it would be best if you went back inside now your highness.' When Neko-san said this to her, princess Tohru looked up at him with teary eyes and slowly nodded. At first Uma-san thought that it was because Neko-san asked that the princess agreed, but decided it was just that he asked when she started to cry._

_The snow didn't last that night. It disappeared when all were resting. But Neko-san was awake, thinking. Thinking of her highness' tears. 'Even when her highness cries, she is still beautiful, because when she does, she cries tears of sapphire.'_

**Story chapter is over. Not a lot of dialog here but what are you going to do? NOTHING! That's what! HA, HA, HA! I am in charge! Not you mere mortals! HA, HA, HA! … … please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Many months passed after princess Tohru went out into the snow. It was now the beginning of spring. Neko-san felt it his duty to inform Lady Kyoko of the snowmen, and Lady Kyoko apologized to her daughter for thinking her uncaring. Uma-san had informed the other S.P.U members protecting princess Tohru about how when asked by Neko-san the princess complied but not when she herself had asked._

"You're thinking too much into this Uma-san. Neko-san asked when she was crying, that's all. If you had asked then she would have listened to you."

"Yeah, you're right Inoshishi-san. I should really just relax but after what happened to his majesty I've been on edge."

"**Quite a wise forethought. UOY LORTNOC LLAHS I WON DNA!"**

"NOOOOOO!"

"**All of you born with wills of iron! But there are few souls I cannot make obey."**

"And I'm one of them Demetei!"

_(Now, we all remember Neko-san's cool sixth sense right? If not check first chapter)_

_Neko-san caught Demetei with a round house kick to the … um … well … I'll let you fill that in but you probably know what I mean, and then another to the head followed._

_Drawing his katana to deliver the finishing blow, Neko-san knew in his gut that something was wrong … taking down Demetei had been too easy. Just as he raised the blade above his head, Demetei yelled out …_

"**REHTAF RUOY, EM TCETORP, NERDLIHC YM, UOY LLAC I!"**

_Neko-san was slightly confused by his screams, but he was puzzled only briefly …and it was enough time for Tora-san to jump in between them both._

"Tora-san, get out of the way!"

"I-I can't … the control spell he cast has been completed! Run Neko-san!"

_Had they not been trained to be emotionless, Neko-san may have comforted the teary Tora-san. But there was no time for that, and Neko-san began to wonder why Demetei hadn't tried to control him even though he was invulnerable … after all if he had succeeded Neko-san would have the uncontrollable urge to go retrieve princess Tohru, but that hadn't happened yet … well … not to a major extent at least. As Neko-san was pondering, he felt a tug on his uniform. Looking down he saw a struggling Hitsuji-san trying not to light an explosive attached to Neko-san's leg._

"It's a fake Neko-san … this is a copy of Demetei! This is merely a distraction from him going after Lady Kyoko! He thinks Lady Kyoko will know where princess Tohru is! If he found out he'd then kill Lady Kyoko, but when he finds out that she doesn't know, he'll kill her faster!"

_Neko-san threw the exploding substance which had been attached to his leg at the fake Demetei, and ran to the royal garden, where Lady Kyoko had been at this time for the past few months. As he drew closer, the sounds of metal clashing could be heard quite easily, and Neko-san hoped that it was not to late. When he finally got to the garden, all of Demetei's henchmen had been knocked flat on their backs and a mysterious figure stood over lady Kyoko._

"These guys aren't tough but there were quite a lot of them. Though, Demetei still hasn't though to protect them in any way against spells."

_The man closed his book and looked at Neko-san, who let out the breath he had been holding._

"Thank Kami-sama it's you … Inu-san."

**Thanks all the readers who have made it this far into the chapter. The freaky words Demetei was yelling will be explained at the end but if you actually found out what he said before then at the end, try to send me a review answering the riddle of doom at the bottom. Please enjoy the rest of the story.**

"Wait! How do I know you are actually Inu-san?"

"Simple."

_The man put his hands together in the shape of a dog and the letters written on his hands created the word 'Nasuni'. When Neko-san saw this, he made the shape of a cat with his hands, and the letters read "Nasoken'._

"Are the others all right?"

"They are under a type 'B' control spell, created by a one-try suicide clone. How is Lady Kyoko?"

"A bit woozy. She was hit on the head just as I arrived. I'll go free the others from that control spell you mentioned while you protect her highness until she awakens."

"Alright … be careful about that control spell, it is only a type 'B' but it was strong enough to take control of Tora-san."

"Could be trouble … but since I as the one who created that spell, I should be able to dispel it with out being overwhelmed. Be back soon."

"_How can he always be reading that stupid book? It is the same one every time. This may just be my opinion, but he probably got demoted through the elite ranks because he was always reading that stupid book …he was always reading 'Prove to me, your love.' I am so damn glad he is not my senpai, because I would not be able to take orders from a man who read books full of 'Adult Entertainment'."_

**Okay so I am having writers block! It can happen. The riddle of doom is **

'**I ma tahw tub, sgel eerht evah I gnineve eht ni. Owt noonretfa eht ni dna sgel ruof evah I gninrom eht ni?'**

**If you can answer that I will be very, very, very impressed.**

**Au revoir, Manganime Lover.**


	6. Chapter 6

"There we go! Everyone's free of that control spell."

_A few months after the snowman incident, all the members but Neko-san and they not present got caught in a control spell, but Inu-san arrived long enough to help Neko-san get rid of the intruders__._

"Inu-san? When did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago from my last mission with Niwatori-san, he is here too by the by, and I will get him yet!"

_All the elite members knew that Inu-san was speaking about getting Niwatori-san to read a filthy book that Inu-san called the worlds 'Holy Grail'_

"Inu-san, how on Earth did you manage to become part of this unit when you are so depraved?"

"Simple Hitsuji-san. Several years ago, I saved Kami-sama's life. I was granted in because I was owed. I want to know how Nezumi-san got in because he was raised in a place where the S.P.U is completely unknown"

_Nezumi-san stiffened. He disliked telling others how he was accepted into the S.P.U_

"When He was brought before Kami-sama, he begged to join, at any cost!"

_Everyone looked at the door to find Nezumi-san's senior, Hebi-san._

"Hebi-san …"

"Don't you even consider to fret Nezumi-san, for I, Hebi-san, your brother, vow here and now in the everlasting brilliance of the sun to always accept and protect my younger brother even if the cost of doing so is my life! My undeniably charismatic persona will protect you from all …!"

_(For those of you who can't tell, Hebi-san just had his speech cut off by a flustered Nezumi-san because he was embarrassed and all the other members were almost killed by his words.)_

"Hebi-san! Get it into your thick skull! I am not your brother!"

"But, dear brother, I have adopted you in my head and heart and it is but a matter of time before I find out the legalities!"

_Nezumi-san sighed. He didn't think so, but everyone said he and Hebi-san looked alike__, and when Hebi-san found out, he decided that he and Nezumi-san had to be (and I quote) 'The most splendific example of perfections personification mirroring his own image' =author shudders= and had decided to adopt Nezumi-san._

_While Nezumi-san was beating the life out of Hebi-san, Tora-san posed the question to Uma-san._

"Well … it's because I am the only person in Japan who is able to run through trees wearing stilettos."

_All the members stopped fighting__ each other and looked at her. Just as Inu-san was about to start teasing her the door opened and Neko-san walked in with Lady Kyoko and Princess Tohru. All the members noticed Princess Tohru clinging to Neko-san's arm._

"Before we all start trying to kill one another, may I remind you that we are still on a mission? We are not on leave! You have all been far too relaxed so you got caught in that control spell!"

_No-one argued with Neko-san because they knew what he was saying was the truth._

"As much as I am against it, I will be reporting this to Kami-sama."

_Every living S.P.U member suddenly had a deathly chill roll to the base of their spines. It was because Neko-san was reporting … not someone else.__ Neko-san Bowed to Lady Kyoko and Princess Tohru saying he would soon return._

"Do not leave the other members please."

_When Neko-san left the room, Princess Tohru seemed to grow scared, to the point that she refused to leave the room with her mother._

"Sweetheart? Are you scared?"

_Princess Tohru nodded and Lady Kyoko sat back down beside her and waited. It was no longer a secret to Lady Kyoko that her daughter's affections were Neko-san's possession, but she wondered if Neko-san felt the same way for her daughter … sure Tohru was often called the most beautiful woman in the land and had a few thousand marriage proposals a day, but that didn't mean that all men had feelings for her. And when an S.P.U member is being trained they are trained to show no emotional attachment to a client. Even though Tohru was the Princess of Japan, she was still a client. She also knew that every S.P.U elite member was an orphan. Never feeling love, she wondered if sometimes it hurt to have to protect a family that loved each other dearly. As these thoughts passed her mind Neko-san returned._

"Kami-sama was not impressed … he is sending the rest of the S.P.U … and if this continues … he said he'll pay us a visit."

=End of chapter. Review. Or face the almighty might of my writing another sentence for Ayame! Fear the hands that wrote someone an 86 page birthday card! (I seriously did write an 86 page birthday card for one of my friends) …review=


End file.
